While a variety of dryers have been proposed for drying shoes, boots, mittens and the like, few have been suitable for taking on a camping trip or other sporting events where travel is required. To be acceptable for the purpose of hunting and fishing trips, the device must be self-contained, easy to carry, compact and yet large enough when in use to support various articles of clothing including mittens, shoes and boots as well as relatively large, heavy or bulky articles such as chest waders which may be four or five feet in height. In addition, an electric motor used for operating an air blower must be protected from moisture that may drip from the clothing and run into the operating mechanism which could, if it occurred, either short out the wiring or motor or increase the moisture content of the drying air.
In view of these and other deficiencies of the prior art, it is one object of the present invention to provide a sport dryer of the type described which is portable, self-contained, enclosed and easily carried.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sports dryer that can be carried as a compact unit but is still capable of supporting relatively large, bulky or heavy clothing articles such as a chest wader or large boots in an inverted position three or four feet or more above the base of the unit.
Yet another object is to provide a compact sports dryer having a dual purpose carrying case which, besides functioning as a storage enclosure, also provides a supporting base which includes a way of distributing drying air.
A further object is to provide a sports dryer of the type described which is well suited for mass production, is reliable in operation, rugged in construction and has elongated air supply tubes that can be stowed in a compact, easily carried bundle when not in use.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example of but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.